Keeping swimming pools and spas clean and free of other germs and bacteria has historically meant adding harsh chemicals such as chlorine and bromine to the water. Using and storing such chemicals can be hazardous to humans and the environment. Consequently, there has been a push to find non-chemical alternatives.
In recent years, new technology has been introduced that attempts to eliminate the harmful chemicals. This technology consists of immersing ultraviolet radiating lamps and ionizers into the water stream of the pools and spas. The ultraviolet light and the ionizers kill germs and bacteria within the water of the pools and spas.
However, because these systems are often retrofitted into existing swimming pools and spas the cost of implementation is often high and thus is discouraging over other lower cost methods. The high cost of implementation is often associated with supplying power in sufficient quantity to the ultraviolet light fixtures and/or the ionizers. Some systems use batteries which must be changed often and may corrode causing a hazardous condition. Alternatively, some systems obtain power from the main AC supply of the pool or spa. In such cases, wire and conduits must be run which involves a substantial modification to the pool or spa including work by an electrician following local building, electrical, and fire codes and the procurement of permits. Additionally, some systems use photo-electric cells affixed to the ground or attached to the top of a floating head. In either case, the photo-electric cells are very expensive on a per watt basis and require a significant amount of space to generate a reasonable amount of power.